Zoomers (New Pegas)
The Zoomers are a faction of pegasus ponies, comprising the residents of Nellie Air Force Base. History After the War The Zoomers are what remain of New Pegas' pegasus population. When the megaspells fell, the newly-declared Enclave ordered Nellie Air Force Base stripped and abandoned, calling on all pegasi to retreat above the clouds. Many civilians, however, refused to leave their homes in and around New Pegas. Some time later, a critically-wounded pegasus mare arrived at the deserted base and sealed herself into a Virtual Reality stasis pod. This kept her alive, but did nothing to heal her wounds. When pegasus scavengers began scouring Nellie AFB for anything the Enclave had left behind, they discovered the trapped mare, but found it impossible to remove her from the pod without killing her. Instead, the remaining pegasi of New Pegas moved into the air base, forming a militia dedicated to protecting "Mother Matrix" and helping with her eventual recovery. The Zoomers live a strict, militaristic lifestyle, practicing and mastering pre-war maneuvers such as the Sonic Rainboom, and learning to use weaponry and other pre-war technology on the base. Mother Matrix created the rules that govern the Zoomers, with 47 being the highest number of their known rules, so far. Present Day In the present day Moohave, the Zoomers are feared isolationists that are openly hostile to any approaching ponies or other sentient life. They also create thunderstorms which they send out into the Moohave wastes, which helps the ponies living there and stops it from becoming as dry and arid as it might be otherwise, though this seems more a by-product of their incessant training maneuvers than any desire to help others. Mr. Horse sent Dead-Shot to negotiate an alliance with the Zoomers, part of a bid to unite the unaffiliated factions of the region as a balance against the warring New Coltifornia Republic and The Herd. They attack Dead-Shot with multiple Rainbooms when he approaches the base, the blast from one sending him flying over their perimeter fence and (fortunately) onto a foal-training pad stacked with mattresses. After treating his injuries, they lock him into another VR pod, through which he meets Mother Matrix. She gives Dead-Shot a code phrase which lets the Zoomers know her intentions. When he gives them the phrase, they knock him out and put him in a pre-war Fun Suit, a modified restraint device that will explode and kill him if he does not carry out their plan - to recover a Mark VII Auto-Doc from the infamously deadly Casino Royale. When Dead-Shot successfully recovers the Mark VII, Commander Loopy "Airwolf" DeLoup attacks him, revealing that she intended the whole mission to fail. Without the auto-doc, Mother Matrix will soon die, Loopy will take over as next in the chain of command, and she will lead the Nellie pegasi to join the Enclave. However, Dead-Shot manages to defeat her, sending the pegasus mare plunging from the sky in a fireball. Notable Members Mother Matrix - The De-facto leader of the Zoomers, a pre-war pegasus. She is trapped in a stasis pod, until her injuries can be treated. Loopy DeLoup - One of the more Xenophobic Zoomers who is notably harsh, especially when talking to Dead-Shot. Prefers to be called by her military callsign, Air Wolf. Fly Right - The Zoomers most experienced Doctor, and manager of civil affairs. Trivia *The Zoomers are based off of the New Vegas faction, the Boomers *They a group of Pegasi with no enclave connections *They form thunderstorms, creating heavy downpour, and help revitalize the Moohave Wasteland Category:Factions Category:Factions (New Pegas)